Geospatial programs, e.g. a geographic information system (GIS), can take geographical or spatial datasets that have different projections and resolution and display them as overlapping layers. But performing any type of manipulation or computation on multiple data layers requires time-consuming interpolation and re-projection of the datasets, where perfect alignment requires extraction of bounding box data from a metafile (for each layer) to align different spatial resolution grids, one on the top of others. Furthermore such resulting data will be stored on a hard disk drive or in a relational database, thus making it very difficult to search and reintegrate in subsequent queries. In many cases, the data is undiscoverable and will require extensive preparation before a new query can be performed. Also note that the source/original data for geographical or spatial sets are usually hosted on myriads of databases, where each database has its own query language and data retrieval tools making data integration a very time consuming process.